


Powered Up

by verse2wo



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: origin story fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Powered Up

Jackie smiles, rushing out to get his diploma with the rest of his classmates. High school is finally over. No more bullies, no more weird dudes in roller rinks. Eighteen and free to leave and do whatever.  
“Hey Jackie! What are you doing after high school?”  
“I’m moving to the city. I’m getting out of here!”  
~.~.~  
Jackie rubs his eyes, peeling off his work vest. Being a janitor at local hospital isn’t luxurious, but it’s full time and has days off. He falls onto his bed in his studio, before kicking off his work boots. He cracks his toes, before pulling out his phone.  
He opens an app, smiling at some memes before shoving it back in his pocket. He grabs his keys, leaving with different shoes.  
The park nearby isn’t the cleanest, but the nature in the middle of the city feels like home. He stares up at the sky, relaxing as he walks through the park. He smiles without a care, not noticing the small creature following him.  
~.~.~  
Jackie knew this was a mistake, but the woman was running as he faced the man before him. The shiv wasn’t fantastic but between the man’s size and the blade, Jackie wasn’t sure if he could win.  
“Think you’re funny? Do ya?”  
Jackie is pushed against the wall, blade at his chest. It starts to push into his red hoodie, and Jackie squeezes his eyes shut.  
The blade never enters him.  
Jackie opens his eyes, panting heavily.  
A small green orb pulls the man’s arm back, enough for Jackie to slip out. Jackie takes his chance, moving out of the way. The orb turns and looks at him. _Looks at him?!_  
Jackie freezes, looking at the eye creature as it blinks, _winks?_ , at him. It lets go of the man, before charging into Jackie’s chest.  
Jackie falls to his back, attempting to brush it off. It melds with him, and Jackie screams at that. He pants, clawing at his chest. He panics, as blue fabric forms over his eyes. The next time he blinks they’ve gone green.  
Jackie looks down at his hands, huffing a little. He looks at the man, who starts moving at him again.  
“I don’t knows what youse just did. But youse done.”  
Jackie gulps, as the blade comes forward. He grabs the man’s wrist, twisting it. The man starts to scream, as Jackie elbows him. The man goes flying out of his grip and into a wall. He lays slumps against it before Jackie runs.  
Everything blurs, as Jackie sprints away. He finds himself at a bridge, attempting to stop before he falls off.  
Until he doesn’t.  
He looks down, and finds himself floating in the air. He panics again, before trying to find his way home.  
One crushed door knob and one broken table later, Jackie finds himself staring at the eye from before.  
“You better explain what just happened.”


End file.
